megomniverse_10fandomcom-20200216-history
Upgrade
Upgrade (アップグレード, Appugurēdo) is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph from Galvan Prime's moon, Galvan B. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor (Ben): Tara Strong (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (Kevin): Charlie Schlatter (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Ben as Upgrade Upgrade has a black exterior with green stripes that resemble circuitry all over him and he is more muscular. The green circle on his head is his eye, which glows whenever he talks. He sounds like Ben, but has a robotic tone in his voice that is similar to Malware's. Upgrade wears white clothing on his front torso and the Omnitrix symbol was on his chest. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Weapons and Abilities Upgrade is not completely solid. Due to this, he can reshape himself to let projectiles or blows pass through him by creating a hole in his body at will. Upgrade can use his internal nanotechnology to merge with or control any technology within reach by spreading over it. The size of the device is not significant, and he controls it as naturally as he would his own body. When he merges he upgrades the technology, hence his name. It was shown in'' Road Trip Rumble'' that Upgrade can reconfigure technology to suit for any situation, like transform the Rust Bucket into a battle armor with an arsenal of heavy plasma weapons. Occasionally he can merge with organic beings, as long as there is machinery integrated within them, such as with Rojo and Rex or beings that are mechanical in nature like a Chronosapien. In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, he displays the ability to upgrade Rook's Proto-Tool just by touching it. Upgrade has displayed the ability to launch a powerful green plasma blast from his eye, as shown in Tourist Trap. Upgrade has the capability to travel through electrical currents, shown in Midnight Madness. He can also phase through most any metal or technology. Upgrade can gently descend through the air, similar to a parachute. This was demonstrated in Secrets. Being inorganic, Upgrade is also able to survive in the vacuum of space. In Battle Ready, Upgrade can make lasers with his hands. Upgrade also possesses enhanced strength as shown in Be Afraid of the Dark, when he is trying to overpower Viktor in space. Due being made of liquid metal, Upgrade is able to regenerate himself. As shown in Side Effects, Upgrade can form energy constructs such as a energy spike. Powers *'Technopathy': *'Technological Mimicry': *'Technological Possession': *'Technology Enhancement': *'Optic Laser': *'Elasticity': Abilities *'Regeneration': *'Shapeshifting': *'Space Survivability': Strength level *'Enhanced Strength': Weaknesses Upgrade is weak against electricity (being living metal), as shown in Tourist Trap when he was battling the Megawhatts. Upgrade is sensitive to electromagnetic pulse/fields and magnetic fields. Upgrade can be hurt if he is pulled long and hard enough as shown in Divided We Stand, by the Mutant Squid. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Upgrade can be affected by technorganic viruses. In The Color of Monkey, it is revealed that when Upgrade is attached to technology while it is damaged, he will be harmed as well. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis References See Also *UpRigg (fusion of Jury Rigg and Upgrade) *Upgrade Suit Notes & Trivia *Upgrade might be one of the tallest on the Omnitrix aliens. Category:Galvanic Mechamorphs Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens